yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabota NoKanta
This Is an OC character owned and created by User:Bluecats Thanks to antoninko for the portrait Her appearance was chosen at random, with a spinner. A random InfoBox template was chosen. Appearance Sabota wears her Violet hair loosely down to her hips. Her eyes are a faded purple . She constantly wears Violet thin gloves. If stolen and worn, she will wear a new pair the next day identical to the last. She wears a hair clip on the back of her head that you can steal. Her hair becomes longer and she runs slightly slower if this is done. Personality Sabota is a kind individual, but prefers to avoid conversation. She does not want to hear gossip, but may spread gossip. She is strict and follows school rules as much as possible, but playful as well. She is protective and pays close attention to everyone around her Persona Description Sabota is a conditional hero (also the first OC with this persona). If the player commits murder but she does not see, she will rush to the scream if on the same floor. She will attempt to apprehend the murderer if their strength level/PE star is under level 3. She will otherwise sneak up on the player and steal her weapon, then bring it to a teacher and finally run from school before calling the police. If she is attacked before she can show her teacher the weapon, the police will find it. The player will not be able to pick up the weapon, as it is in her pockets; so it is best to let her report to a teacher the kill her As she runs to the gates, then steal the weapon from the teacher and incinerate the rest. Trivia *Her appearance was chosen at random **Her new appearance has midori's 3rd hairstyle, with lavender hair and faded purple eyes(stated in appearance) *Her club was accidentally set to gaming in the InfoBox. This was meant for another OC. *She uses two sets of pronouns: She/Her and They/Them Quotes "Wha- I put them right here! Where are they..? Oh well... I can always just get new ones"-Sabota when she can't find her gloves in the locker room if water or blood is dumped on her "OH GOD... HOW COULD YOU???"-Sabota if the protagonist kills someone "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"-Sabota if the protagonist kills and has a PE stat of 2 or less "uh... Leave me alone, please!"-Sabota if the protagonist kills and has a PE stat of 3 or more "Uh...? Excuse me???"-Sabota if she sees the protagonist taking a party shot of a female student other than her "PERV! PERV!!!"-Sabota if she sees the protagonist take a panty shot of her. She says this before leaving the area "Huh? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you? Did you hurt someone?"-Sabota if the protagonist is covered in blood "Why is everyone getting blood dumped on them?"-if blood is dumped on her and the protagonist is bloody and she sees the protagonist "Why are you bloody? Same prankster, different liquid?"-Sabota if she is soaked in water and sees the protagonist bloody "I guess I'm half like you?"-Sabota if half bloody water is dumped on her and she sees the protagonist bloody "Uh... Please put that down, I don't wanna hurt you!"-Sabota if she sees the protagonist holding a weapon and their PE stat is less than 3 "OH GOD! PLEASE PUT THAT DOWN!"-Sabota if she sees the protagonist holding a weapon and they have more than level 2 in PE "AH! Gasoline? YOU SICKO! Don't you dare..."-Sabota if gasoline is splashed on her, but misses "Oh god, no..."-Sabota if gasoline is successfully poured on her "N-NO! Please! NONONONO! GAAAAAAAAHH! G...goodbye, world..."-Sabota if she dies from fire/burning "I... Hate you... Ayano..."-If the fire is put out by Ayano "T...thank... You..."-If the fire is put out by a pedestrian =100 Questions!= * Please tell us your name. ' My name is Sabota Hanamura NokKanta. * '''When is your birthday? ' I don't now, I've never celebrated, I just know it's during the summer. * 'Your blood type? ' AB- * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' PERV. NO! * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' I live alone, but I have a family. I'm the youngest of 12 family members, 10 are my brothers and sisters. * 'What's your occupation? ' Student, I used to volunteer at Martial Arts Training. * 'Your favourite food? ' I don't know. I guess Pho. * 'Favourite animal? ' Definitely a Tiger. * 'Favourite subject? ' PE!!! * 'Dislike subject? ' None. I like them all I guess. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' No. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Yes! * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' No. * 'What's your motto? ' Fight 'em till they drop! * 'Your special skill? ' I'm strong. Have to be to outrun and avoid my siblings! * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' I don't really have one... * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Overbearing. * 'Your forte? ' Definitely my strength. * 'Your shortcomings? ' I am... Uh... Gullible? I don't know... * 'Places in your memories? ' My home~! * 'What is your favourite drink? ' I like Sweet Tea! * 'How good can you swim? ' I can swim 20 laps 30 meters each in 3 minutes. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' About 4 seconds. I'm fast. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Excersice and Games. * 'Disliked food? ' I can't STAND fish * 'Anything you want most currently? ' I guess the right person for me. * 'Afraid of heights? ' I got used to them. * 'Dislike thunder? ' No! I love it! * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Either or I can enjoy myself! * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Both. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Toast, Sweet Tea, and An Orange. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Well I didn't until I saw the one in the 3Rd Floor Bathroom. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' No. I can play digital instruments if that counts. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Outdoor usually, but I can handle both. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' Yeah! ALL the time! * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes! I don't use it much but I have it! * 'How long is your commute to school? ' Depends. By car it's 7 minutes by walking it's about 30 minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No, a few is good. * 'Your favourite sports? ' Not really any, just running. * 'How good can you cook? ' I can make Soba, Macaroni, Fish though I don't like it, Salad, Steak, Sushi, Prepare fruit... * 'Favourite colours? ' Violet. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' My oldest brother, (PlaceHolder Name) Tony. * 'How tall are you? ' I haven't measured in over 4 years. * 'Shoe size? ' I don't know. My shoes are made to grow with my feet. * 'Your dreams? ' To learn sports other than running and swimming and Track&Feld * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' Nope! Male or Female, if I make them happy and they make me happy I'm fine! * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Nope! * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' I prefer Sweet Tea but I like Bitter Coffee as well. * 'Bed time? ' My curfew? I set my own curfew to 11:00 PM. But I'm usually awake till 12. * 'Wake up time? ' Usually about 5:30 then I excersize, relax, and get ready till its 6:30 and them I leave. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Usually a bed. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Yep! * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Just exercise by doing something active and fun, and cut down with the calories and eat a little better. And try to stay positive! * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Either or, but I prefer Warm. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Right but I CAN use my left. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I got to take this quiz! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' I can't think of an answer other than this one. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' I don't know. I don't pay attention. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' A Sakura Blossom. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' Fight 'em till they're down! Then keep on fighting through! * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' I can't read Kanji. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Sakura Trees. * 'And summer? ' Sand. * 'What about fall? ' Wind. * 'And then the winter? ' Santa. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To when I got the time machine and keep going to infinite time era's. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' I guess both? I don't know. * 'What's your allowance? ' $125 if I work normally, $300 if I work super hard. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "She's unrealistic! She wears gloves for no reason!" * 'What are your hobbies? ' Meh. * 'Tell us your weight. ' No. * 'What are you capable of? ' Just about anything! * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' Just panties and a b- WAIT WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW??!! * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' No * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' I would enjoy my last day. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' I wake up, eat breakfast, exercise, go to school, get home after a day of school, enjoy life, make supper, and go to bed. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' Gloves. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Either or. * 'How do you commute to school? ' Either walk or Drive. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Usually I get my bed comfortable then clean up. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Aside from actually waking up, I usually change my clothes and have a shower. * '''Where are you living right now? I like in an a- WAIT- STALKER! * 'What kind of place is it? ' Nice I guess. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I got a Cat. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My brother was in an accident and almost died. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' Absolutely! * 'How's your eyesight? ' I have 20/20 Vision and perfect depth perception. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Christmas. * 'What job do you have in school? ' I am a regular student, occasionally the teacher's Aide. * 'What do you do in your free time? ' I have fun and enjoy life. * 'How long do you study every day? ' Usually 2 hours. If there's a test then 3 hours 30 minutes. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Hm... I don't know. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Not much. I just exercise and have fun. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A TREE! Willow or Sakura! * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Not really. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Usually a Lunch I made Myself. * 'How many friends do you have? ' 5. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' Usually. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Nope. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' It was fun! Except for a few questions... Category:OCs Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:2nd Years Category:Conditional Heros